


Look at me what do you see?

by QueenLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel in a Skirt, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLouise/pseuds/QueenLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel missed the cheerleading tryouts. Luckily, the head cheerleader arranged for Dean the fotball player to oversee Cas's routine.<br/>Cas has dreamt about giving Dean a private dance for some time, but not like this. Hopefully he'll be able to contain his excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me what do you see?

There’s really no good reason to be worried. He knows all the steps and moves by heart. He has his sound track. He pats his pocket, and then frantically pats all his other pockets before landing on his backpack and finding the CD. Breathing a big sigh of relief he shakes himself. It won’t do too let the nerves get the better of him. His costume is there too, and he wore his best comfortable sneakers for this. 

He takes a moment to rub his sweaty palms on his pant leg and glance up at the clock for the hundred time. Just as he looks up the bell rings and students rush to pack up their stuff and escape to enjoy their weekend. Some of the girls that are already on the cheer squad come up to him and wish him good luck. He takes special care to thank Jessica, since she was the one to arrange for him to do this today, after he missed the try-outs last week. 

‘‘You’ll do great Cas! Just stick to the routine we practised and there’s no way you wont get in! Besides, this is more of a formality anyway. It’s not like we would let a jock decide who got on the squad’’

She snorts and waves the idea away like it’s an annoying fly. Cas huffs and squints at her.

‘’Then why do I have to? Shouldn’t you be the one to evaluate me?’’

He immediately feels bad. Jessica and her boyfriend Sam are going away over the weekend. He’s the one who’s being stubborn and needs to be on the team before next week. If it hadn’t been for the pep rally that starts on Monday she could have done it then. Jessica frowns and looks vaguely guilty.

‘’Do you want me to do it? Cas, you know I will, if you’re more comfortable with that’’

But even as the words leave her mouth he can see Sam entering the room, he practically skips up to his girlfriend and gives her a peck on the cheek. 

‘’You ready baby? Oh! Cas good luck today! You nervous?’’ His grin is 100 watt. 70 at least.

‘’Thank you Sam’’ He looks Jessica in the eye, ‘’No I think I will be fine, you go enjoy your weekend together’’

It’s all the encouragement he needs to herd his girlfriend out the door and then they’re gone, with a last worried glance from Jess. 

He stands back and waits for the room to empty before following. He clutches his bag to his chest and does some breathing exercises. The campus is almost deserted by the time he makes it to the football field. He steps aside as the last few players emerge from the lockers, some of them pat him on the back and wish him luck. He makes his way to the bleachers and steps out on the field and there he is. 

Dean Winchester; hunk of the century and star of many a wet dream and desperate masturbation sessions. Hunched over his phone with one hand on a towel slung over his shoulder. He feels his heart skip a beat and heat flood his cheeks. He tries to step forward a few times before his legs actually get with the program and carry him forward. As his shadow brushes across Deans feet, he man looks up at him. Being looked at by him, being the centre of his attention is almost overwhelming. A shiver travels up and down his back every time Dean Winchester's green eyes land on him. If his brothers smile is a 100 watt bulb, then Dean’s the sun. He lights up the already bright football field and makes Castiel shuffle in place with barley-contained glee. He smiles awkwardly back. 

‘’Hello Dean’’

‘’Hey Cas! You ready for this? Cheerleading’s not for the faint of heart you know, not going to shy away from a few scrapes and bruises are you?’’ He teases, getting up and placing a hand on the small of Cas’s back, he leads Cas over to a small table by the side of the field where a big mat has been laid out. 

‘’Hah- well I’m not that s-shy so..’’ Oh god, that doesn’t even make sense. He shuts his eyes tight and curses his lack of social grace. But he can’t be expected to make conversation when Dean’s hand is resting right above his buttocks. 

Dean laughs heartily and gestures to the closest locker room. ‘’Well good! Ok, so this is the setup. There’s a locker room just down there so you can change. And meanwhile I’ll get the CD player, ok?’’ 

Cas nods, eyes on his shoes, hiding his blushing face as Dean gives him a bemused smile and, patting his back, takes off down the field again. He only looks after him for a moment or two before hurrying down to the locker. 

He dumps his things on the closest bench and takes a deep breath. This is fine, this is ok. He can definitely do this. This is actually great. Not only does he get to spend some time with his secret crush. But Dean has no clue when it comes to cheerleading. Even if he messes up, misses a step or beat, he probably couldn’t tell. In the end that’s what calms him down. He’ll just go out there, do his routine and Jessica can tell the teachers that Cas had a proper try-out and didn’t get on the team just because they’re friends. 

He zips open his bag. Pulling everything out before sprinting to the door and checking the lock. The absolute last thing his over active libido needs is Dean fucking Winchester walk in on him naked. He stares absentmindedly at the wall for a few seconds, contemplating that thought, before shaking himself. No, the absolute last thing he needs right now is an erection. 

He wriggles out of his clothes and leaves them on the bench. No need for a locker when there’s no one else here. Self-conscious as he is standing around naked, he still has to take a moment to admire his new costume. It might be presumptuous but he already ordered the schools cheerleader uniform. He slips into the red skirt and top, feeling his nerves pick up again, the socks have the football teams logo on the side and he ordered the long ones to really show it of. 

He leaves his clothes in a pile by his bag and stops by the floor length mirror. He outfit is red and… cheery, for lack of a better word. It makes him look older than he is, he thinks. And for once he’s not as annoyed by his hair sticking out in all directions. It kind of looks good with the black lines on the shirt and cuffs. He tries to smile and strikes the first pose of the dance number. He frowns and adjusts his top when it rides up. It’s really thin and maybe a little to small. The long sleeves fit perfectly but the material kind of sticks to his skin. His eyes widen and he feels a nervous flutter in his belly when he turns just so, and the light makes his nipples stand out against the material. 

He buries his face in his hands and groans. Usually this would make him just call it all of and go home. But some reckless part of him wants to show off for Dean. Some part of him likes the idea of Dean maybe liking what he sees. He can just play it down anyway. Like he never noticed how tightly the top clings to him. Besides is that not why he’s doing this anyway? Didn’t he specifically get the idea to join the cheer squad in the hopes that Dean would notice him? 

And it’s not like there’s anyone else out there. Only Dean would see. He does the pose again and resolutely does not adjust his top. He can’t do that during the routine anyway and if he's going to… show of, then he’ll just have to deal with the small sliver of abdomen that is reviled. He gives himself one last spin in the mirror, picks up his CD and matches out to the field. 

He shivers as he steps out into the fresh air. Dean is already back at the table, checking his phone, so he marches across the mat and stands in front of him before he can lose his nerve. In the breeze he can barely feel the thin material of his costume. His heart hammers in his chest at his traitorous brain supplies him with the thought that it feels like he’s completely naked. 

When Dean look up this time his eyes widen and he pulls in a sharp breath like a gasp. He almost reflexively reaches to cover himself, sure that his costume have somehow flown apart between the locker and the table. But a glance down only shows his inappropriately tight top and pleated skirt. His blush is a more or less permanent fixture on his face by now, but he feels new warmth spread across his cheeks as he notices how much stronger the effect is out in the sunlight. His top might as well have been painted on. He fiddles with the skirt.

‘’I- is something wrong?’’

Dean seems to shake himself and clears his thought.

‘’Wha-? No! no no, everythin- I mean I’m ready for you!’’ Dean makes a pained face and rubs one hand across his neck. 

‘’I mean I’m ready to… you know…’’ He trails of lamely, gesturing to the DC player on the other side of the mat. 

‘’Oh! Of course!’’ Cas mentally berates himself. He clearly didn’t need to walk all the way up into Dean’s space. He turns and hurries over to the mat. But, Dean had seemed… flustered? He barely manages to suppress a manic grin. This might become his favourite outfit. 

The CD player is on the ground and already open, he drops to his knees and inserts the CD. As he’s trying to find he right song he hears that same almost gasp from behind himself. Surreptitiously, he leans forward, supposedly to shield the sun from the display but really to catch a glimpse of Dean in the reflection. Dean is leaning across the table, slack jawed and wide eyed. Cas feels like his chest might overflow with that patented Dean warmth. And his stomach fills with butterflies. 

This time he lets the grin spread across his face. 

The panties. 

They had not strictly been part of the costume, but the school mascot, a roaring lion, had been spread across the ass and they came in the same red as the rest of the outfit. So, he bought them. Traditionally, cheerleaders would wear sturdier underpants, for when they are lifted and spun and doing kicks for hours at a time. But he was only doing a ten minute routine, and no one where going to lift him so he’d just slung them in his bag this morning without really thinking about it. 

Oh god, he was worried about the top? He definitely can’t stop to adjust his panties mid routine. And they are only cotton, and honestly probably not ment for boy use. it’s not like they are made to… contain, things while the wearer is bouncing around to a pop song. He feels his breath come a little to quickly, his head feels to hot and he’s getting dizzy. God, what if they start riding up? Of course they are going to ride up! With the routine he has planned? He’ll be wearing a thong by the end of it! What if… something else, decides to slide out? Oh no, what if he gets hard? They definitely won't contain that. 

Well... he wanted to show off. This is it, this is his opportunity to do that. Dean will definitely be familiar with Cas’s body after this and, well, maybe he’ll like what he sees. He feels a shiver run all the way from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. So, he’ll just act as if he’s completely oblivious to any potential wardrobe malfunction and he’ll do his routine like he’d planned. And best case scenario, he won't accidentally expose himself to Dean Winchester, he might even seem kind of sexy and get on the team. Worst-case scenario, his ridiculously badly thought trough wardrobe disintegrates and he’ll spontaneously combust from embarrassment. That’s decided then.

He takes one incredibly shaky breath and commits to his decision. Slowly, deliberately we shifts his knees as if he’s adjusting his position. Arching his back and spreading his legs ever so slightly. He swallows heavily and feels a thrill at the fact that his basically presenting his backside to Dean. He is rewarded by another almost gasp and enjoys a surge of confidence. He finally focuses back on the CD player in front of himself and selects the song. Pressing play he jumps to his feet and skips to the centre of the mat.

Dean is definitely blushing and Cas doesn’t have to fake his peppy cheer grin. He runs a hand trough his hair and gathers his feet and arms close to his body. The song starts with a bouncy bass and he slowly starts to move to the music. Twisting first his shoulders, then his hips. As the bass line starts again he jumps and plants his feel a little further apart. This time when he moves his shoulders to the music its just a little more pronounced. And he makes his hips do a more sensuous, wider circle. The bass starts again and it’s a little faster now. He jumps, facing to the left now. Feet further apart, shoulders and hips moving quicker, wider. The next time the bass comes even faster and he throws his hands up and brings them down slowly, running them over his body as he bounces to the music. He keeps moving faster and more freely until he’s done a complete circle and is facing Dean again. He looks Dean straight in the eye and feels blood rush south.

Suddenly the music shifts and the routine itself really starts. Amazingly, he actually manages to forget about his audience, and how his body is flipping his skirt around when the more physically challenging part starts. He doesn’t even pause before doing a backflip and landing on one knee. He throws his arms up, spelling out the letters in the song and twisting his body to the rhythm. He never leaves his feet flat on the ground. Filling every available space in the song with high kicks and running sprits and acrobatic cartwheels. 

At the mid point in the song the music shifts, becoming slower. He starts on all four, where his last leap left him. And slowly stands, he reaches up, as far as he can reach, but doesn’t stop there. When the swell of the music doesn’t end at that point he lets his body curve backwards until he’s touching the ground behind himself. Then, without breaking the flow of his movement, raises first one leg then the other until his standing on his hands. Feet pointed straight up. 

This is one of the toughest parts of his routine, he’ll hold this position until the bass starts up again, Jess thought it would show of his strength and he can’t help but agree as he feels beads of sweat drip of the point of his nose. It’s also the first time he’s really had time to feel his nerves since the routine started. He’s extremely aware that his skirt is completely upturned, edge brushing against his armpits. If his panties are doing anything they shouldn’t be, there’s pretty much no chance Dean can’t see it now. He takes solace in that his butt is facing Dean. Which is a strange thing to take comfort from. But he’d rather have Dean see his potential wedgie than whatever might be going on in front. Not that he wouldn’t have seen it by now anyway. 

Talk of the devil, he thinks wryly, as he feels his cock twitch and swell. At least he can blame his red face on the exertion. He bends his neck and tries to catch a glimpse of Dean before the Bass picks up again. Dean is practically hanging over the table, gobsmacked and face flushed. Cas bites his lip and wriggles happily. He makes a split second decision and changes his routine when the song starts up again. He should have flipped onto his feet and continued to show of his strength. But he throws caution to the wind and decides that he’s more invested in showing of for Dean than doing any on point cheer routine. It’s not like Dean will be able to tell anyway. 

Instead, when the bass line starts, he lets his legs slowly fall apart. Basically spread-eageling in mid air. For one insane second he almost wishes he was naked. Later he’ll blame over active teenage hormones but right now he wants Dean's eyes on him dammit. He rolls back on all fours and decides to show of some flexibility rather than strength. He moves sensuously trough some yoga like moves and makes sure to let his costume twist and lift and revile more than is strictly necessary. He knows without a doubt that his erection must be noticeable by now. He tries to get a glimpse of it every now and then but the damn skirt keeps flaring out and shielding him from his own eyes when he moves. A tiny sound like a whimper escapes him as he realizes this only makes it all the more visible for Dean. 

Christ, has he no shame? He could not be more obvious if he’d worn the words ‘PLEASE FUCK ME DEAN WINCHESTER’ on his panties. Well, there’s no going back now. At least Dean seems to be enjoying himself. He blinks away the drops of sweat that trickle down from his hair. Was it really this hot? Or is he flushing with arousal? God, he’s actually wet with how horny he is. And he wants Dean to know it. His top is twisted around his torso, he rebelliously wishes it had been shorter, so his nipples would have been exposed to the air and Deans eyes. The skirt is of a thicker fabric but fans out completely with every improvised spin and leap he throws himself into. It has also ridden up just a little bit, resting above his hipbones now, not even covering all of him when it lies flat. 

He wants Dean to get something from this. He wants to make Dean hard or even just exited. He wants to unclasp his skirt and pull down his panties and finger himself while Dean watches and maybe gives him encouragement and praise. He can feel his cock swinging between his legs now. When he eventually stops, it will tent his skirt obscenely. He’s almost sure his lips must be as vividly red as his cheeks as much as he’s been biting it. He wets his lips and tries to imagine what he might look like from Dean’s perspective while he makes his hips bounce to the music. 

His hair is certainly sticking up in all directions, he runs his hands trough it a few times to make it really stand out. He smiles, now he’s actually touching himself in front of Dean. His top isn’t preserving any modesty of his. So Dean can probably tell that his nipples are hard little nubs. Have been from the start. His top has ridden far up by now but his skirt followed so not much of his stomach is on show. One of his socks have rolled down but the other is staying put just above his knee. But the skirt! He thinks, doing every move he can reasonably pass of as sexy, what is the skirt doing? How much can Dean see? He keeps moving, desperately trying to show of as much of himself as possible as the song is coming to an end.

Well, he thinks ruefully. What are his panties doing? That’s the question really. He can almost feel his skirt trying to cling to his buttock the way his top clings to his chest, so he thinks the panties must have ridden up like he feared they would. Is the skirt high enough up that Dean can see the band of the panties straining to keep them on? He scans the mat around himself. Half-way hoping that his panties might have flown of sometime during the routine. 

Is there a wet spot where he can feel precome oozing from his cock? Can Dean see it? How can he make sure that Dean sees it? The last few notes of the song start up and he makes another hasty decision and repeats his ‘show of strength’ move from earlier. But this time he starts facing away from Dean. Reaching slowly towards the sky he feels his heart hammering wildly. Face and body hot as a furnace. Sweat making every inch of him wet and slippery. He keeps reaching backwards and buries his fingers in the grass. One leg at the time he raises them high above himself and feels the soft folds of his skirt fall away from his hips and brush lightly against his sides. He’s hyper aware of Dean’s eyes on him, taking in his front, upturned skirt, clinging panties, hard cock and all. He slowly lets his legs spread wide, and holds the position until the last notes have faded away. 

He drops down on his knees like a sack of potatoes. A tiny sound is pushed from his throat as he feels the heavy bulk of his erection bounce between his legs. The absence of music is like a bucket of cold water. Suddenly his head is clear and the realization of what he’s done start settling in. He’s just… exposed himself to Dean Winchester. He’s hot, and hard and panting with the pulsing arousal that kept him going the last 10 minutes. He feels like he’s spent a few hours with his favourite vibrator rather than done a simple cheer routine out on the football field in the bright light of day. 

As if the situation wasn’t clear enough to him already. He notes that he’s in the same position he’d been at the start of this, when he made the stupid decision to ‘show off’. Bent forward on his knees. Legs spread wide and ass in the air. Except now he's horny as hell, sweaty and expected to turn and speak to Dean Fucking Winchester. 

The next song on the track starts playing and it’s enough to propel him into action. He scrambles to his feet and turns to face his fate. Dean his gaping at him, red faced and obviously flustered. He feels his insides squeeze and flutter, heightening his arousal and making his face burn hotter. He’s horribly self-conscious about… everything really. But especially the obvious tent in his skirt. Even so he marshals himself and steps up to the table. 

‘’So… h-h-how was t-that?’’

Dean doesn’t seem like he even heard him, he’s staring at the front of Cas’s skirt, at Cas’s erection. And Cas wriggles and squirms as he tries to adjust his skirt and top. He resolutely does not try to adjust his panties, suddenly not as desperate to show off anymore. Really he’d prefer if a hole would open in the ground and swallow him up.

‘’D-Dean? D-do you th-think I’ll make t-the team?’’ 

Dean suddenly jerks and stares wide eyed up at Cas. It’s funny really, how only a few minutes ago he whished he was naked and now, he really feels like he’s naked. He awkwardly crosses his arms in front of himself, trying to shield himself and bat down his cock at the same time. 

‘’Oh! Oh.. um.. yes! G-god yes! Y-you’re definitely- I mean you definitely … cheered me up!’’ Dean grimaces and seems to struggle for words. He gathers a few of the papers on the table and shuffles them, seemingly at random. 

‘’Oh! Um, yeah, Jessica said you would focus on strength?’’ 

Cas blinks, and blinks again. Somehow he had not been expecting actual questions about his routine after that. Oh no, does Dean know cheerleading? Oh god, it would have made it even more obvious what Cas was doing. 

‘’Um, y-yeah… that was… t-the… upside down thing?’’

Dean blushes and bobs his head a few times.

‘’Right right!...’’  
Suddenly it occurs to him that if Dean does know cheerleading, then that might mean he won’t get on the team! What he did on the mat certainly wouldn’t be appropriate at a pep rally. 

‘’There was more! I-I mean… there were some last minute c-changes… so…’’

‘’No no! that’s really ok, um… I just…’’

Dean glances up at him, and seems to steel himself for something before speaking again. 

‘’Could you d-do that again? T-the u-upside down thing?’’

He picks up his phone and gestures vaguely towards Cas.

‘’You know for … Jess.’’

Cas frowns, the fact that his erection is still very much at attention and visible to Dean clouding his mind, so it takes a few seconds for the penny to drop. His eyes fly open and he takes a step back, grimacing when his cock bobs, and Dean glances down at it. 

‘’Y-you want to… film-‘’

‘’A picture is fine! I mean, it doesn’t have to be- uh- I mean, since the routine was different, I should probably have some prof of… strength… you know, to show Jess.’’

Bullshit, is the first hysterical thought to enter Cas’s mind. There is no reason to have ‘prof’ for Jessica. 

Dean wants a picture.

Dean wants a picture of him.

Dean wants a picture of him with his skirt upturned. 

He feels his mouth fill with saliva and his cock give a wild twitch. Making his skirt flap and bringing both their attention down to it. Scrambling to get Deans eyes away from there he squeaks.

‘’Yes!... Yes! Definitely! For… Jess. You can- yes.’’

‘’Oh! Good!’’

Dean grins, and he is again reminded how bright and warm it makes him feel. He turns on shaky legs and staggers back to the mat. Watching his erection tent the front of his skirt and swing obscenely back and forth with each step. He comes to a stop in the middle of the mat and sucks in a startled breath when he hears Dean step onto the mat behind him. He glances over his shoulder and sees Dean fiddling with his phone, finding the camera app. His stomach leaps and he feels a drop of something, sweat or precome, run down his cock. He squares his shoulders and looks back at Dean again. 

‘’Ready?’’

‘’Uhu’’ Dean holds up the phone, as if to prove that this is happening. 

He doesn’t bother with the theatrical reaching for the sky bit without the right soundtrack. He just bends down, planting his fingers in the grass and hoisting his legs up in the air. Dean gasps and his cock twitches. He curses himself for doing it this way. Why would he present his front? God, you’d think he was in heat. He adjusts his hands, switching his weight from one hand to the other. Dean is so close. He can probably smell the arousal on Cas. After about a minute without any sign from dean he cranes his neck and looks at Dean’s shoes.

‘’Um, did you take it?’’

‘’Oh! Um… there… was more right?’’

Cas feels his eyes widen and balls tighten. Suddenly, terrifyingly, he is sure that he’s about to come. Dean wants him to spread his legs? Dean wants to take a picture of him spreading his legs? The hazy arousal from before come back tenfold, he wants it so badly he can practically taste it. If Dean asked he would pull down his panties and let Dean film him fingering himself right here on the football field. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut. Sweat running into his eyes, he’s surprised there isn’t steam rising from his body. 

He slowly, achingly so, start spreading his legs.

‘’Oh god, Cas…’’

He whimpers and moans as he starts to hear the shutter going off, taking pictures as his legs fall further and further apart. The pretence that the pictures are for Jessica must be long gone, because Dean steps right up to him, he can actually feel the warmth from his body. His cock is pulsing, straining and Dean is looking at it! Dean points the camera right between his legs, Cas makes a unintelligible gurgle sound, realising Dean is probably trying to get a good picture of his come soaked front as well as his ass. 

He starts and actually lets out a moan when he feels something warm trickle down to his throat. He’s leaking a steady stream of precome down his chest and when it drips from his chin he can see the tiny white droplets that lets him know without a doubt that it’s not sweat. His whole body is quaking, not with exertion, but with arousal and he wants nothing more that for Dean to reach out and touch his cock. Dean must have taken twenty pictures by now, he’s muttering to himself, something that sounds vaguely like Cas’s name but he’s to far gone to listen. He’s suddenly and humiliatingly certain that he’s about to come. And the thought of Dean capturing that on camera is just to much. He snaps his legs closed, thumping to the ground and letting out a shout that’s part pleasure part pain as his body absorbs the impact. He curls in on himself, legs awkwardly crossed and presses down on his cock trough the skirt with one sweaty palm. 

His hips twitch forward once twice and for one second he thinks that’s it. That he might get past this without coming infront of Dean Winchester. But then his balls start jerking uncontrollably, his hips trusts forward, his legs fall apart and his cock is gushing come. He presses down as hard as he can, even as a long and loud moan forces it’s way out his mouth and he tries to keep himself covered. 

But there is no hiding what’s happening. He’s having the most powerful, humiliating orgasms in his life. With Dean Winchester standing above him, eyes fixed on any sliver of skin that becomes exposed as Cas fails to keep himself covered. He whimpers and feels his thighs become slippery with come. He’s never come this much! He thinks hysterically, It’s as if his body knows it’s the only opportunity it’ll have to come in the presence of Dean and is trying to drag it out. This will go down in history as one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to anyone and he might as well enjoy the ride. He whines and rolls onto his back. Bunching his hand in the front of his come soaked skirt he spreads his legs and pulls it up. This is what he wanted and he might as well try to feel good. Let Dean see what he does to him. Let Dean see how his balls jerk and cock gushes come trough his panties just from Dean looking at him. 

As the last few twitches of his cock milk some more droplets from him, he lets his body go limp. He really couldn’t care less that he’s completely on display. Ah, the glory of the after glow. He rolls his head towards Dean, and wipes a drop of drool from his mouth. Dean is staring down at him like he’s grown a second head… or come all over himself on the football field. Either way, he’s sporting a huge erection. And Cas has never felt anything so rewarding. Suddenly he feels like maybe Dean might have liked what he saw, he did take pictures after all maybe h-

‘’Dean!’’

He and Dean both freeze. Someone is shouting from behind the bleachers. 

‘’Dean you here man?’’

Cas feels his heart stop in sheer terror. He doesn’t want anyone to see him. No one but Dean! Only Dean gets to see this! To his amazement, Dean seems just as panicked. 

‘’Go- shit! Chris- Cas! Go! Hide! T-the locker!’’

He unfreezes long enough to get on shaky post orgasmic legs and stares across the expanse of distance between himself and the locker. 

‘’Cas! For fuck sake! Go! Go hide!’’ Dean whispers harshly. Waving him towards the locker. He’s already running towards the bleachers, to intercept whoever is coming he realizes. 

Cas shakes some of the haze away and looks down at himself. His top is actually rucked all the way up under his armpits now, showing off his rosy nipples. His skirt is absolutely drenched in come and the tops of his socks are wet with come that has run down his legs, even the one that has rolled all the way down to his shoe is wet. He can feel his cock, still swollen and sensitive from his orgasm swinging lose. 

So any hope of pulling himself back together in time is definitely out. Without another thought he tears down the field. Cock flopping wildly and buttock jiggling. The pleasant post orgasmic haze has him feeling reckless again so he wrings his top of and imagines that the bleachers are full, that all his friends, the whole school is watching his cock flop and ass bounce and cheeks flush as he runs naked across the field. Come running down his thighs and cameras going off all around. He laughs loud and brazenly, flying high on the endorphins while they last. It’s possible he has a small-unexplored kink. He slams into the locker door and takes one last second to enjoy the breeze on his naked skin before hurrying inside. 

He locks the door behind himself and throws his top onto his clothing pile. He makes a B line for the mirror. And stares at himself in astonishment. God, he definitely has a kink. Not only was it the best orgasm he’s ever had but it keeps going. He’s still elated and, well, he feels… good. His hair is sticking up in every direction with sweat and dried come. He can’t remember when he could have possibly gotten come in his hair, but to be fair, it seems to be everywhere. His face, ears and chest is flushed red and his nipples are perky little nubs begging for some attention. His chest is still heaving from the dancing and coming and running. 

His skirt is, well it’s disgusting. He grins, and twitches when his hands go to the clasp. Brushing against his oversensitive cock. He has to fumble a bit to find the release. He’s not surprised it’s gotten a bit turned around. He staggers back to his clothes. Picking up his top he sees something red peak out from the clothing pile. No, it can’t be?

Heart in his throat he picks the scrap of material up of the pile and dangles it in front of himself. It’s a red pair of cotton panties with the school lion roaring across the buttocks. Wide eyed, he turns back to the mirror and undoes the clasp of his skirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

And there’s his cock. His completely naked, uncovered by any scrap of fabric cock. Uncomprehending he turns and confirms that his ass is likewise bare. Suddenly the events of the past half hour decide to parade across his mind. 

No wonder he’d felt a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Twice as fun to read the second time, I assure you ;)


End file.
